villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Jokerx3000/PE Proposal: Esther Coleman
Hello everyone. Today I will be proposing that Esther Coleman, who is already listed as Pure Evil, be officially approved. What's The Work Orphan is a 2009 horror/thriller film made by Jaume Collet-Sera, and is about a couple named John and Kate who decide to adopt after tragically losing their third child in a stillbirth. When the couple goes to the orphanage, they are instantly drawn to an isolated little girl who seems to be very bright for her age and doesn't seem to have many friends. This makes John and Kate sympathize with her immediately, and they decide to adopt her. When she's finally taken home, the family begins to deteriorate and many dangerous events lead Kate to believe that there's more to Esther than meets the eye. Who is she? Leena Klammer (better known by her alias of Esther) is an extremely violent, psychotic, and manipulative woman with a rare hormone disorder that stunts her growth and causes her to look like a child. She uses this disorder to her advantage by tricking unassuming families into adopting her so she can try to split the family up and have the father all to herself. Whenever she fails in seducing the father, she mercilessly kills him and his whole family. What has she done? She murders one of the nuns from the orphanage to stop her looking more into her background which could potentially get her removed from the Coleman household. She murders and hurts anyone who inconveniences her without any remorse or hesitation, and even kills John simply for rejecting her, even after he was the only one who always stood up for her whenever Kate thought she was up to no good. She has no qualms in killing John and Kate's son Daniel, so that he doesn't tell on her after he finds the evidence of her murder of the nun. She seems to take pleasure in seeing others suffer due to her evil grin whenever she tortures someone. She frames Kate for child abuse by intentionally breaking her arm after Kate grabbed it when she found out Esther pulled the flowers from the grave of her stillborn baby, knowing what it meant to her. On top of all of that, she manipulates the Coleman's youngest daughter Max, who couldn't be any more than 5 years old into helping her do her dirty work, and threatens to kill her and her entire family if she dared to tell. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Though the original script of the film portrayed Esther in a more sympathetic and tragic light by explaining how she was raped and abused by her father since childhood and was sent to Saarne Institute for murdering him, the final product omits any of that backstory and shows Leena as a highly selfish and manipulative woman who will commit any sort of atrocity to get what she wants. Although she seems to care for Max and probably wanted her as a daughter if she succeeded in seducing John, she seemed to show no remorse for putting her in extremely dangerous situations and threatened to kill her if she ever told. Her love for John and Max was nothing more than lust to have a family, and she thought that the proper way of having a family, would be to mercilessly destroy another. She has no qualms in killing John after he rejects her, and seems to have no problem in trying to kill Max after killing her father right in front of her. She never takes into consideration the grief of the rest of the family, and never considers the feelings of the men she tries to seduce as she slowly destroys his family. Heinous Standard By far what makes her bad to the bone is her manipulation of Max Coleman. She uses this deaf little girl to commit all sorts of atrocities, and threatens to kill her and her family if she ever betrayed her. She destroys this little girl's family right in front of her eyes, and never stops to consider how she must feel about it, only how it will benefit her. After failing to seduce her own father, Leena mercilessly kills him right in front of her and then tries to kill an innocent 5 year old deaf girl and her mother so that she can stage the whole thing as an attack where she was the sole survivor and could continue to wreak havoc upon other innocent families just so she can have the father all to herself. Final Verdict In conclusion, I'd say Esther is undoubtedly pure evil and what makes her even worse is that she thinks she's doing the right thing. Though her motive may seem sympathetic due to her disorder, she goes about it in the worst possible way and never stops to consider any other option or how her actions could be affecting others. She is selfish to the core, and couldn't care less about the families and children she pretends to love due to how willing she is to murder them once they are of no use to her. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals